Not So Normal Video
DON'T TELL ANYONE 1x02 „NOT SO NORMAL VIDEO” Kristina raz z kasetą video wchodzi do domu. Leslie: '''Co to jest? '''Kristina: '''Sama nie wiem! Jakiś prezent! '''Leslie: Czuję, że to nic dobrego... Włącz to. Kristina: '''Oj Leslie, czy ty nie nauczyłaś się jeszcze, że ludzie mogą być bezinteresowni? To zwykłe nagranie! Co na nim może być? '''Leslie: A jeśli na tym nagraniu jest pokazane martwe ciało Brandona? Jeśli ktoś kto go morduje nagrał to?! Kristina (poważna mina): '''Nawet tak nie mów. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Kristina włącza nagranie w telewizorze po czym razem z Leslie siada na kanapę. Na nagraniu widać jak Tyler i Jared uprawiają seks. '''Kristina: '''Co?! CO. TO. MA. DO. CHOLERY. BYĆ? '''Leslie: '''O Boże! Nie wierzę! Kristina: Jared był... gejem? Mnie nigdy tak nie całował! Co to w ogóle za świństwo? Kiedy to było zrobione?! Nie no, nie mogę! Po prostu nie mogę! Wyłącz to. Nie chcę tego dalej oglądać. To obrzydliwe. '''Leslie: Na pewno? Kristina: '''Wyłączaj!!! Leslie wyłączyła nagranie. '''Leslie: To szalone! Kristina: Chore. Po prostu chore. CHORE! Leslie: Ale kto mógłby podrzucić nam to video? Kristina: To proste. Ten mały gówniarz. Ile on jest młodszy od Jareda? 30 lat? To jakieś szaleństwo. Zachciało im się kręcić porno. Leslie: '''Nie wydaje mi się by sami to nagrywali... Zobacz w jaki sposób zostało to nagrane. Ktoś ich obserwował. '''Kristina: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to! Kristina bierze płaszcz i wraz z nim kieruje się w stronę drzwi. '''Leslie: Mamo! Gdzie ty idziesz? Kristina: Idę to wyjaśnić. Zaczekaj tu i nie rób żadnych głupot. Trzask drzwi. Leslie: '''Raczej TY nie rób żadnych głupot mamo... Mieszkanie Tracy i Vivian. Tracy również dostała jakieś nagranie. Podchodzi do telewizora i próbuje je włączyć. '''Vivian: '''Ciociu, co tam masz? '''Tracy: '''Dostałam jakieś nagranie. Nie mam pojęcia co to. Na nagraniu widnieje to co na tym co dostało państwo Franco - widać Jareda uprawiającego dziki i namiętny seks z Tylerem. '''Tracy: '''O matko kochana! '''Vivian: Czy to Tyler?! Tracy: '''Spokojnie, kochanie. Na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni! Tylko się uspokój! '''Vivian: '''Przecież ja go kochałam! Ciociu! Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! Vivian zaczyna płakać. '''Tracy: Kochana, nigdy nie byliście razem. Teraz już wiesz dlaczego. Tyler woli chłopców. Trafisz na lepszego. Vivian: Ja chcę jego! Tracy: '''Wiesz, w życiu czasami tak jest złotko... Przestań płakać. Szkoda łez. '''Vivian: '''Zamknij się! Nienawidzę cię! Nie możemy być razem to się zabiję! Vivian wybiega z domu. '''Tracy: Vivian! Wracaj! Vivian! Jezu Chryste... Vivian!!! Do cholery jasnej, Vivian! Dom Zoey. Odwiedza ją Nicholas. Nicholas: Też dostałaś nagranie? Zoey: Taa. Czyli nie jestem jedyna? Nicholas: '''Co się tu dzieje? '''Zoey: '''Nie wiem, ale nie ufam już nikomu. '''Nicholas: Trzymaj się. Pozostań silna. Zoey: '''Dzięki. Nawzajem. Nicholas wychodzi. Idzie prosto do domu Lei i Aidena. '''Aiden: Co się stało gościu? Nicholas: '''Jest Lea? '''Aiden: '''Nie. A o co chodzi? '''Nicholas: '''Nie mam komu się wygadać... A myślę, że tobie mogę zaufać. Tylko nie mów nic Lei! Umowa stoi? '''Aiden: Masz to jak w banku. Nicholas: Od czasu przeprowadzki Zoey byłem z nią blisko. Ale teraz myślę, że ona coś ukrywa. Nie, nie myślę tak, ja to wiem! Widzę to. Aiden: Myślisz, że ona...? Nicholas: '''Tak właśnie myślę. Uważaj na nią. '''Aiden: '''Co teraz? '''Nicholas: '''Wprowadziła się tu i zamordowała Jareda. Oni mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. Może to jego córka? '''Aiden: Chyba sobie robisz jaja! Nicholas: '''Po prostu chciałem cię ostrzec. Narka. Nicholas wychodzi. Do domu wchodzi Lea. '''Lea: '''Co tu robił Nicholas? '''Aiden: '''Nic. '''Lea: Nic? Aiden: Takie męskie pogaduchy. Nadal jesteś obrażona? Lea: Tak. Nie wybaczę ci tego, co zrobiłeś. Aiden: Przecież wiesz, że nie chciałem. To jest silniejsze ode mnie. Lea: '''Jesteś zwykłym kryminalistą! Dom Stangretów. Trwa gorąca dyskusja po obejrzeniu video. '''Jeffrey: W głowie się nie mieści! Sodoma i Gomora! Natasha: '''Teraz przynajmniej widzicie, że nie jestem jedyna? Wszyscy jesteśmy nienormalni? '''Sharon: '''Córeczko, przestań teraz! Ojciec jest zdenerwowany! '''Natasha: Nie jestem jedyną "inną". Tyler jest gejem. Jeffrey: '''Przestań gówniaro! Marsz do pokoju! '''Natasha: Jestem już dawno dorosła. Mogę robić, co chcę. Nie wiem w ogóle po co próbuję was do nas przekonać. Natasha wychodzi z domu. Jeffrey: 'Gówniarze nie przetłumaczysz. Hormony. '''Sharon: '''Ale Jeff, ona już dawno nie jest nastolatką. To nie może być wina hormonów. Wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko potraktowaliśmy ją za ostro. Może powinniśmy sięgnąć po porady do ojca Tylera? Jego syn też jest gejem! '''Jeffrey: 'Żadnych porad! Kropka. Tymczasem wściekła Kristina odwiedza Tylera w jego domu. '''Kristina: '''No gówniarzu, przeliczyłeś się! Fajnie to tak spać z moim mężem?! Jesteś zwykłą dziwką! '''Tyler: '''Uspokój się! Wyjaśnię ci wszystko. '''Kristina: Co mi wyjaśnisz? Co, do cholery jasnej, mi wyjaśnisz?! No słucham! Tyler: To nie było tak... Ja... Ja po prostu... Kristina: Dość! Dupek! Gówniarz! Wściekła Kristina wychodzi mocno trzaskając drzwiami. Tyler (przez telefon): '''Nienawidzę cię głupia suko! Zniszczę cię. Tyler zaczyna płakać. Dom Duncanów. W jednym z pokoi budzi się przerażona Kiera. '''Kiera: '''Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało?! '''Margie: Wczoraj się upiłaś. Przyprowadziłam cię do mnie, bo do swojego domu nie dałabyś rady dojść. Odpoczywaj. Roderick i Margie się uśmiechają. Kiera: '''Nie! Pamiętam! Tam było... ciało... Pamiętam. '''Margie: Upiłaś się wczoraj. Tam nic nie było, kochanie. Margie się szeroko uśmiecha. Margie: '''A teraz pora na placka! '''Roderick: '''O tak! '''Kiera: '''Ja dziękuję. Wracam do domu. Kiera szybko wychodzi z domu. Roderick i Margie mają zdezorientowane miny. '''Roderick: '''Znowu wypłoszyłaś gościa! '''Margie: To nie moja wina! Dom Loftonek. Obie siedzą w kuchni jedząc śniadanie. Luisa: Rozmawiałam ostatnio z Tyronem. Martha: '''Po co? '''Luisa: '''Rozmawialiśmy tak sobie o życiu... i śmierci. '''Martha: '''Aha. I dowiedziałaś się czegoś ciekawego? '''Luisa: Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś moją mamą i będę cię kochać bez względu na wszystko. To tyle. Zbliżenie na twarz Marthy. Marthy: '''Nie rozumiem po co mi to mówisz? Nie mam nic wspólnego z zabójstwem Jareda! '''Luisa: '''To po co chciałaś, bym przyjechała i cię chroniła? Po co byłam ci potrzebna?! Przez wszystkie lata nie odzywałaś się! '''Martha: Ja po prostu cię potrzebowałam. To dla nas wszystkich trudna sytuacja. To wszystko. Luisa: '''Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że niedługo wracam z powrotem do Ohio. Tymczasem w Vegas wakacje spędzają Wesley i Audrey dobrze się bawiąc. Jedzą w wykwitnej resteuracji kosztując przeróżne potrawy i drinki. '''Audrey: '''Dlaczego mama nie odbiera tego cholernego telefonu? '''Wesley: Spokojnie. Może po prostu go zgubiła. Albo boli ją głowa. Na pewno nic się nie stało. Audrey: Boję się. Wracajmy do domu. Wesley: Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? Audrey: Tak. W naszym miasteczku grasuje niebezpieczny morderca, a my zostawiliśmy mamę samą! Wesley: '''Masz rację. Zaraz zamówię lot. Stonefield Valley. Park. Spaceruje przez niego Karen, która jest taka roztargniona, że aż potyka idącego obok przechodnia - Zoey. '''Karen: '''Oh, przepraszam! Tak bardzo mi przykro. Nie chciałam. '''Zoey: '''Spoko, nic się nie stało. '''Karen: Jestem po prostu już tym wszystkim zmęczona. Zoey: '''Rozumiem cię. Kobiety obserwuje Nicholas, który nagle wkracza do rozmowy. '''Nicholas: '''Zoey, możesz nas zostawić na słówko? Mam do pogadania z Karen. '''Zoey: Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Zoey odchodzi. Nicholas: '''Trzymaj się z daleka od Zoey. '''Karen: Co? Ale o co chodzi? Coś jest nie tak? Nicholas: '''Po prostu zachowaj dystans. Ona jest niebezpieczna. '''Karen: '''Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Będę pamiętać. Przybliżenie na uśmiechającą się stojąc dalej Zoey. Posiadłość Gola. Do drzwi puka roztrzęsiona Vivian. Otwiera jej Tyler. Ta wchodzi bez pytania do domu. '''Vivian: '''Gdzie twój ojciec? '''Tyler: '''W pracy, a coś się stało? '''Vivian: '''To dobrze, bo mamy do pogadania... Tyler wzdycha. '''Tyler: '''Widziałaś nagranie? '''Vivian: '''Czy ty... no wiesz... jesteś gejem? '''Tyler: Ech... Tak. Jestem. Vivian wpada w płacz. Tyler: '''A coś się stało? Nie wiem jakim cudem to nagranie trafiło do sieci! Ktoś musiał mnie obserwować. Boję się. Tak mi wstyd. '''Vivian: Ty dupku! Kochałam cię! Vivian idzie do kuchni, a Tyler biegnie za nią. Vivian bierze nóż. Vivian: Skoro nie mogę cię mieć to się zabiję! Tyler: '''Vivian... Nie rób tego. '''Vivian: '''Bo co?! Zabronisz mi?! Kochałam cię! '''Tyler: '''Ale ja cię nie kocham. Możemy zostać przyjaciółmi. '''Vivian: Więc kogo kochasz? Tego starego trupa z którym się bzykałeś?! No to idź się pieprz ze zwłokami! Na co czekasz?! No dalej! Tyler: '''Nie kochałem go... '''Vivian: '''To dlaczego się z nim bzykałeś?! To jakiś nowy trend?! A może odprawialiście jakieś penisowe egzorcyzmy?! Oświeć mnie! '''Tyler: '''Po prostu tego nie rób. Nie zabijaj się. '''Vivian: '''Jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy! Wszyscy tego pożałujecie! WSZYSCY! Vivian wybiega z domu. '''Tyler: '''Vivian! Ogh... Tyler leniwie kładzie się na kanapę. '''Tyler (do siebie): '''Witaj w moim pojebanym życiu. Dom Fillmorów. Olivia rozmawia z ojcem w salonie. '''Olivia: '''Natasha dziś znów u mnie nocuje. '''Thomas: '''Niech zgadnę. Znowu pokłóciła się z rodzicami? '''Olivia: '''To drażliwy temat. Ona jest teraz taka samotna. Ma tylko mnie. Jeszcze to morderstwo... Thomas przytula Olivie. '''Thomas: Nic się nie bój. Jestem przy tobie. Ja i Natasha. Słychać pukanie w drzwi. Olivia: To chyba ona! Otworzę! Olivia otwiera drzwi. W nich stoi Natasha z paczką nachosów. Natasha: '''Heeeeeeej! Przyniosłam nachosy! '''Olivia: '''Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła! Wejdź do środka! Natasha i Olivia wchodzą do salonu, gdzie siedzi już Thomas oglądający wiadomości. '''Dziennikarka w TV: Nowe wieści. Dziś w miasteczku Stonefield Valley znalezione zostało nowe ciało. Należało one do 40-letniego mężczyzny Brandona Parringtona, który badał sprawę śmierci Jareda Franco. Młoda kobieta doniosła policji, że widziała jak mężczyzna został zamordowany, jednak była pod wpływem dużej dawki alkoholu i nie jest pewna, czy to co widziała było prawdziwe. Po przeszukaniu okolicy znaleziono ciało. Znajdowało się ono głęboko w środku lasu w zaroślach w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie chodzi. Mężczyźnie zadano 1 ranę w plecy i 3 rany w serce jakimś ostrym przyrządem. Prawdopodobnie toporem. Olivia: Przecież to ten detektyw! Natasha: '''Nie wierzę... '''Thomas: To jest chyba jakaś kpina. Mamy w mieście seryjnego mordercę. Natasha: Zaczynam się bać, a nie jestem typem kobiety, którą łatwo przestraszyć. Thomas: Chyba nie pójdę dziś do pracy. Nie mogę was tu zostawić samych. Natasha: '''Spokojnie, niech pan idzie! Ja zaopiekuję się Olivią. '''Thomas: '''Dziękuję Natasha. Dziękuję wam. Thomas ściska Natashę i Olivię po czym wychodzi. '''Natasha: '''Powiedziałaś mu? '''Olivia: '''Nie. Po co? To dla mnie skończony temat. '''Natasha: '''Kiedyś i tak się dowie. '''Olivia: On już nie żyje. Ma to na co zasłużył. Nat, mam tylko nadzieję, że ty... nie zrobiłaś nic głupiego. Cofnięcie w czasie. Dzień przed znalezieniem ciała Jareda. Olivia (płacze): '''On mnie... zgwałcił. '''Natasha: '''Co?! Co za bydlak! Rozprawię się z nim. '''Olivia: '''Nat, nie! '''Natasha: '''Zostań tu i poczekaj. '''Olivia: '''Proszę! Natasha wychodzi. Teraźniejszość '''Natasha: '''Nic mu nie zrobiłam. '''Olivia: '''Obyś mówiła prawdę... Bardzo nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Martwię się. '''Natasha: '''Ja też się martwię o ciebie. Beznadziejnie wyglądasz. Sypiasz w nocy? '''Olivia: '''Boję się, że stanie się coś tobie albo tacie. Ten morderca może być naprawdę niebezpieczny. '''Natasha: Jestem przy tobie. Natasha i Olivia całują się. Restauracja Sweet Flavor Lea: '''Co podać? '''Tyrone: '''Piwo poproszę. Do Tyrone'a dosiada się Luisa. '''Luisa: Wow. Widzę, że balujemy? Tyrone: '''Dobrze mi to zrobi. Ty też powinnaś. '''Lea: '''A co dla ciebie? Lea posyła parze słodki uśmiech. '''Luisa: '''No to ja... Może wino. '''Lea: '''Jakie? '''Luisa: Niech będzie czerwone. Lea zapisuje to w notatniku i odchodzi. Luisa: Coraz bardziej martwię się o matkę. Tyrone: '''Nie martw się. Ona jest dorosła. Wie co robi. '''Luisa: '''Ale jest też zawistna i nienawidziła Jareda. '''Tyrone: '''Nie zrobiła tego! '''Luisa: '''Sama nie wiem... '''Tyrone: Zaufaj mi. Po jakimś czasie Tyrone i Luisa są już wypici. Idą do domu Tyrone'a i zaczynają się całować, a następnie uprawiać miłość. W tle leci piosenka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jca0B2lbqpU. Dom Gola. Raphael wraca do domu. Raphael: '''Jak było, Tyler? '''Tyler: Do dupy. Raphael: '''Coś się stało? '''Tyler: '''Widziałeś nagranie? '''Raphael: '''Jakie nagranie? '''Tyler: Całe miasto teraz o tym mówi. Jestem pośmiewiskiem. Raphael zdezorientowany patrzy na Tylera. Tyler: Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz na to patrzeć. Raphael bierze nagranie od Tylera i je włącza. Tyler: '''Przepraszam... '''Raphael: A więc to był twój sekret?! Tyler: Głupio mi. Raphael: On jest od ciebie dużo starszy! Tyler: '''Ktoś musiał nas kamerować. Teraz wszyscy mogą to obejrzeć! '''Raphael: No nie! Chodźmy z tym na policję! Tyler: '''I tak nic z tym nie zrobią. Usuną nagranie, ale co z tego? Każdy już to widział. Jestem zniszczony. '''Raphael: Nie mów tak. Sklep. Zakupy robi Leslie, która napotyka małżeństwo Sharon i Jeffreya. Oboje ją przytulają. Leslie jest wyraźnie zdezorientowana. Sharon: Oh skarbie, tak mi przykro! Jeffrey: '''Stała ci się taka krzywda! '''Sharon: '''Szkoda, że my nie mamy takiej pięknej córki jaką jesteś! '''Leslie: '''Ehm... Poradzę sobie. Życie idzie dalej, a karma jest suką. '''Sharon: Są jakieś nowe wieści w sprawie? Leslie: Poza tym, że zostało znalezione nowe ciało to nie. (ociera łzę) Sharon: Oh biedaczka! Chodź do mnie kochanie! Sharon przytula Leslie. Nagle ze strefy ze słodyczami wychodzi Kristina. Kristina: Leslie, idziemy już! Leslie: '''Co? '''Kristina: Miałaś mi pomóc upiec ciasto! Nie pamiętasz? Kristina i Leslie wychodzą ze sklepu. Kristina: '''Wiesz, że ich nie znoszę. Nie spotykaj się z nimi. '''Leslie: '''Są bardzo mili dla mnie. W odróżnieniu od ciebie... '''Kristina: '''Nie psuj mi dziś nerwów, proszę. '''Leslie: '''A jak tam z Tylerem? Nie zabiłaś go? '''Kristina: Nie, ale byłam tego blisko. W sumie to chętnie bym zobaczyła jak on teraz cierpi. Dobrze, że to nagranie trafiło do sieci. Ma to, na co zasłużył. Ja cierpię od niego sto razy bardziej, ale niech też poczuje co to gorycz. Leslie: '''Mamo, nie poznaję cię! Nigdy nie byłaś przyjacielska, ale życzyć komuś bolesnej śmierci... '''Kristina: '''Ten dzieciak zniszczył całe moje życie. Najpierw dowiedziałam się, że miłość mojego życia odeszła. Potem, że miał romans z tym gówniarzem. To złamało moje serce. I dlatego tak. Życzę mu wolnej i bolesnej śmierci. Życzę, że jego życie się rozsypie tak samo jak moje! Tymczasem Thomas jedzie do pracy. Odbiera telefon. '''Thomas: Tak córuś. Nic mi nie jest. Będę uważać. Bądź spokojna. Jestem dużym chłopcem, będę ostrożny. Też się trzymaj. Kocham cię. Słuchaj się Natashy! Papa. Całuski. Thomas włącza radio. Leci piosenka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04F4xlWSFh0. Mężczyzna odbiera kolejny telefon. Tym razem od byłej żony, która opuściła ich przed laty i nic się nie odzywała. Thomas: '''Theresa? Jak śmiesz teraz do mnie dzwonić?! Olivia ma się dobrze i jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą chcesz widzieć. Która pomogłaby jej w jakikolwiek sposób! Odeszłaś tak po prostu, a teraz odzywasz się po tylu latach, gdy wyczułaś zagrożenie? Czy my w ogóle coś dla ciebie znaczymy? Nie, bo zostawiłaś nas jak śmieci. Olivia nie chce cię znać. Tak samo jak ja. Nie będę spokojny! Zrujnowałaś moje życie, a przede wszystkim zrujnowałaś jej życie! Wiesz jak bardzo potrzebowała matki? Wiesz jak mi było trudno?! Co?! Jesteś już w mieście? Nie zbliżaj się do niej! Thomas wysiada z samochodu. '''Thomas: Oli, jesteś tam? Jeśli to odsłuchasz to nie otwieraj nikomu domu. Już do ciebie idę. Nagle przed tomem staje jakaś postać ubrana cała na czarno. Thomas patrzy na nią zszokowany. Postać zaczyna go dusić. Thomas umiera. Zabójca wrzuca jego ciało na dno śmietnika. Dom Tracy i Viian. Vivian wraca. Tracy: '''Vivian, gdzie byłaś? Martwiłam się o ciebie. '''Vivian: '''Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Jestem już dużą dziewczynką. '''Tracy: '''Obie wiemy, że to nieprawda. Zrobiłaś komuś krzywdę? Powiedz prawdę. Od osądzania jest Bóg, nie ja. '''Vivian: Skoro tak to czemu ciągle to robisz? Osądzasz mnie! Bez przerwy! Wszyscy mnie osądzacie! Vivian zaczyna płakać. Tracy: '''Kochanie... '''Vivian: '''Zostawcie mnie wszyscy w świętym spokoju! Vivian idzie do swojego pokoju, a Tracy wzdycha. '''Tracy (przez telefon stacjonarny): '''Robi się z nią coraz gorzej. Zawsze było źle, ale nie aż tak źle. Myślę, że ona chce się zabić, a ja jestem bezradna. Tak bardzo staram się ją chronić. Co mam zrobić? Ja tylko nie chcę, by stała się jej jakaś krzywda. Sandy też by tego nie chciała. Nie wybaczyłabym tego sobie. (łzy w oczach) Dom Aidena i Lei '''Aiden: Ok, więc jutro się wyprowadzam. Wynoszę się z tego psychicznego miasta. Po prostu idę sobie stąd. Wyruszasz ze mną w dziką podróż czy zostajesz sama? To rozwiąże wszystkie nasze problemy. Lea: Przestań, Aiden! W taki sposób nie rozwiążemy naszych problemów. Aiden: '''O czym ty gadasz? To jedyne wyjście. '''Lea: '''Musimy się przyznać. Oboje wiemy, że to właśnie powinniśmy zrobić. Aiden: Co?! Chyba sobie ze mnie kurwa żartujesz! '''Lea: '''Nie, Aiden, ja mówię poważnie. Musimy zapłacić za nasze czyny. Jak długo zamierzasz się oszukiwać? Jak długo zamierzasz oszukiwać MNIE? A co z naszym dzieckiem? Mieliśmy mieć dziecko! Co z tym? Co z naszymi marzeniami?! Powiedz mi gdzie się do cholery podział stary Aiden! Gdzie on jest?! Bo ja go nie widzę! Jesteś potworem! '''Aiden: '''Lea... '''Lea: '''Odejdź! '''Aiden: '''Kochanie... '''Lea: '''Brzydzę się tobą! Odejdź! Posiadłość Cummingsów. Do domu wracają Audrey i Wesley. '''Audrey: Mamo, już jesteśmy z powrotem! Wróciliśmy! '''Wesley: '''Dziwne, w salonie jej nie ma. '''Audrey: '''W kuchni też. '''Wesley: '''Pójdę sprawdzić łazienkę. '''Audrey: '''A co jeśli... coś jej się stało? '''Wesley: '''Nawet tak nie mów! Na pewno jest w łazience. Wesley udaje się do łazienki. Przybliżona zostaje jego zdezorientowana twarz. '''Wesley: '''Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! CDN.